Express $0.33$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $3$ is in the tenths place, so we have three tenth Three tenth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{10}$ The number $3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredth Three hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{30}{100} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{33}{100}$